


The Package

by hexall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Multi, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexall/pseuds/hexall
Summary: A young man is kidnapped and forced to serve a cruel and lustful mistress. These may be his last days on Earth, but as his new owner grows to like him, luck may be on his side this once.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hayden woke up, struggling to open his eyes. His naked body cold and stiff. His limbs still tightly tied up with a heavy rope, trying to move only brings him further discomfort. Defeated, he looked around: The room was dimly lit, and a low rumble filled the stale air; he could barely spot the silhouettes of other people in the shadows, bound like him. A door opened. A man entered, carrying a tray. He went from captive to captive, leaving a piece of bread a cup of water near them. Once his job was done, he left the room. Hayden stared his meager meal, suppressed his disgust and forced himself to eat, like he did for the last few days. Being forced to use only is mouth did not make things easy and he ended up wasting quite a lot of water. Still, he felt reasonably satisfied, considered the circumstances.  
He tried once again to recall what exactly happened to him. He vaguely remembers walking down a street in the evening, then pain in the back of his head, and then waking up there, in the room he spent the last week in. At least so he thought, he had no idea how long it has been exactly.  
As for why he had been taken, the possible explanations were not many. In fact, considering the long trip they were on, the reason could only be one. He fell asleep again shortly after, while still ruminating on what the future may hold.

When he finally woke up again, his body was stiff and sore. He probably stayed asleep for a lot longer than usual. Did they spike the last meal? Hayden wondered. While massaging his aching limbs, he suddenly realized he was no longer tied up. In fact, they were no longer in the dark room, but a well lit structure, with brown tinted walls, a high ceiling, and large circular windows about twenty feet from the ground. He suddenly realized: he was inside a carton box, crowded with the naked bodies of his unlucky companions.  
The roof opened. Their new owner looked down on them from high above, smiling. Her shoulder length straight black hair surrounded her beautiful and youthful face. Her bright blue eyes jumped from tiny to tiny, savoring their reactions to her reveal, while a slight smirk took control of her delicate lips.  
“Good morning, my little morsels” simply said. Her sweet and melodic voice filled Hayden’s ears, while her breath washed over them “unfortunately I have to work this morning, so we won’t get to know each other better just yet” added a few seconds later “But I do want you to help me relax.”  
She slowly tilted the box, giving them time to adjust themselves in order not to fall. When the box was finally laid on its side, she ordered them to come out.  
Her size was finally fully apparent to them, but so overwhelming that they struggled to comprehend the scale of the being they had in front. The hand she used to tilt the box rested on the table surface near them, her fingers were about half as tall as them and almost five times their height in length. Just that hand was large enough to cover the entire group of tiny captives. Hayden did not even try to compare himself to the rest of her immense body, it was just too much for his mind.  
He did recall reading about the size difference between them and the giantesses. Most of them easily reached 400 feet in height, with some even bigger. To her, they were about a single measly inch tall. No written description, however, could have prepared him to face the real thing, her scale was simply awe inspiring.  
With a hint of guilt, Hayden found himself admiring her beauty. She had the body of an Olympic athlete, with the lean but powerful muscles of a professional runner, clearly visible even under her green tank top and shorts, leaving little to the imagination. Her arms showcased her muscles with each of her movement, while her modest but perky B cups towered over the minute crowd. Her partially exposed midriff displayed her defined abs, while her shorts were stretched by her powerful thighs. Her crotch was a lot more voluminous than he expected, could the rumors be true?  
“Less staring, more moving people. I’ll let you take pictures later” said, instantly snapping the group out of their trance. She gestured towards a glass container, about double the size of their box. It was a cubic habitat of sort, with fully furnished living quarters. It almost looked like a comfortable place, if it wasn’t for the completely transparent walls that left no privacy to its occupants. There was an opening at the bottom, big enough to drive a truck through it, closed by a plastic door. The giantess opened it to let them in.  
When about ten people were left outside, she suddenly closed the door. “We cannot play, but you can help me relax. Don’t worry, if you behave, none will get hurt” said to the group trapped outside. Hayden shuddered, he was one of the last to enter.  
The girl commanded them to get on her hand. The terrified group instantly complied. The giantess then moved towards their left, to her bed. There, she let her tiny passengers down, then hopped on.  
“So, I’ll start with something simple. I went running today, so my feet need some care. Don’t worry, they don’t stink, I already showered. The last thing I want is tiny vomit on my toes” she said, while she positioned her feet at the sides of the tiny group, soles down. She looked down on them “Well? What are you waiting for? A written permit?”Upon hearing her words, the tiny terrified captives immediately sprinted towards her towering feet. They were barely taller than her big toe, some not even that much. Spurred by her heavy gaze, they started massaging her toes. Seeing her tiny playthings at work, she relaxed, then took a large book and a pencil from her nightstand, then started reading, highlight a passage here and there every few minutes.

After almost an hour of foot massage, the group was too tired to continue. They stopped working a few at a time, mentally preparing for the inevitable punishment. To their surprise, however, their overlord did not seem to notice, she was too concentrated on her book. Hayden could barely see what was happening from his position in the container, but he saw them regroup and discuss for a few minutes. Finally, they moved towards the edge of the bed and proceeded to descend, slowing their fall by gripping the strands of fabric of the colossal blanket. Near the end, one of them slipped and fell to his death. The rest of the group rushed to him but it was already too late. Without options, they abandoned their comrade and started sprinting towards the door, directly north from the foot of the bed they were at.  
Unbeknownst to them, however, the giantess was about to take a break. Putting down her book, she looked over her feet. Her mouth suddenly twisting in silent anger. Hayden screamed with all his strength, as the others did, but their voice could not reach beyond the thick glass walls, let alone the immense distance that separated them from their unfortunate companions. She looked around and saw the small group running on the floor. She stood up.  
“You know? I told myself yesterday: let’s not kill half of them the first day this time, Kalyn! But of course you had to try to escape! Can’t blame you, It’s what I’d do, the problem is that, well, I need to punish you now, and that gets me going! And I really do not have time to waste today!” Said the giantess, taking a single full step towards the fugitives, bringing her colossal body directly above the unfortunate souls.  
“So, tell you what, I will just kill one of you as punishment for your disobedience, then we will pretend this little episode never happened, all right?” said to none in particular. The captives were far too terrified to even move, let alone reply; and their voices were far too weak to reach her ears.  
Her angry expression soon transformed into an excited smirk, despite her obvious attempt at remaining impassive. She slowly lifted one of her slender feet and hovered it over one of the escapees. Her long, delicate toes just inches away from him. Then she slowly lowered it, feeling his minuscule body instantly give in under the incredible weight of her foot. She could not help but bit her lips when she felt his bones breaking. She finally pressed her whole weight on him, instantly pulverizing his body. A low moan escaped her lips. She eyed the rest of the group, clenched her hands and took a breath in the vain attempt at calming herself down, but it was already too late: her next breath was one of lust and pleasure. She lifted her foot and admired the red spot under it, she licked the blood off her sole, and smiled, delighted. She looked around for the rest of the group. She stomped one out of existence, with immense glee, then stomped several more in rapid succession. The survivors were repeatedly knocked down by the shock waves she generated with each deadly stomp. Concluded her impromptu massacre, she slipped one of her hands into her panties, while the other went under her top, towards her breasts. A growing mass was becoming more and more visible in her shorts, as she worked her fingers around it. She took her time with her next victim, slowly pinning him down with her big toe, rubbing it up and down his helpless body, savoring the vain attempts at freeing himself from her grip. She ever so slowly applied pressure, until all was left was a red spot on the floor.  
At this point it was clear her panties could not contain the awakening monster for much longer “Fuck it! I need this now” said. Her voice full of lust and excitement.  
She took her tank top off, revealing her small but beautiful boobs. She laid herself down on the floor, just over one of the escapees. She felt a shiver travel down her spine when her nipple forced her poor victim against the ground. She bit her lips and pressed down as she felt his body simply collapse under her soft boob. She looked around for another one. The poor soul was trying his hardest to run away, but it was all in vain. The giantess licked her lips, then opened her mouth and moved over him. She delicately closed her lips around his body and sucked him in. She savored her little morsel, then swallowed, purring in satisfaction.  
The only escapee left was sprinting away. She did not even bother to move, she just gently lowered her index finger over him, pinning him down.  
“Kiss it” commanded. The panicking man immediately obeyed. She could barely feel his efforts to please her, but it was enough to make an evil smile appear on her lips.  
“Squish” said, as her finger erased the tiny man from existence with no effort.  
She stood up and turned towards the glass container. A long and voluminous bulge was clearly visible in her shorts. She seductively took them off, together with her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of her awestruck audience.  
The incredible vision of her young, powerful and beautiful body was interrupted by the immense cock dominating her completely hairless crotch. The monster was enormous, if she was their size it would easily be longer and thicker than his own tool, Hayden thought. It was somewhere around 9 of her inches long, and likely 6 or 7 inches in circumference, completed by a pair of impressive testicles. It irradiated raw masculine power, in contrast with her very feminine body. “I bet you did not expect to see that, did you?” said the giantess, with more than a little hint of pride in her voice.  
She approached the container. The table was at crotch height, so she simply laid her cock on the surface, just in front of the container. The remaining captives inside the glass were already terrified by the enormous battering ram, but they almost lost their mind when she playfully pushed her head against the entrance. Her size was enough that she completely filled the opening, and only the thin plastic door kept her cock from invading their habitat.  
“Oh, don’t be like that! It won’t eat you! Probably” she said, but then, thankfully, retracted her weapon. She opened the door “All right, here’s the deal: I want a dozen tinies out here in the next minute. If you manage to make me come, you will be allowed to live” the fact that she did not mention what losing her game would mean was not lost on her victims.  
Only a few volunteered. Annoyed, the giantess pushed her hand inside and fished out a few more, showing impressive skills manipulating beings so much smaller than her without causing injury. Hayden barely managed to dodge her fingers. Once she reached the number she wanted, she closed the entrance. She took them to her bed, laid down and unloaded them on her crotch “You can pleasure my cock or my pussy. I don’t care. You just need to get me off” said.  
The dozen sprinted towards the hard behemoth in front of them. The group split: a few went to rub her throbbing shaft, a few other working her pulsating clitoris, a few more servicing her mighty balls, and others licking her labia. The titan moaned, feeling their tiny bodies against her sensitive parts. Several minutes of build-up later, the giantess was clearly near. Her breath became short, her eyes shut, her throat produced a near constant stream of moans and unintelligible words.  
“Ahhh… Yes, keep fucking going, you insects. Fuck!” said, while she started thrusting her hips upward. In the overwhelming pleasure of her impending orgasm, she completely forgot about her miniature servants and took the matter in her own hands, plunging her fingers inside her hungry pussy and vigorously pumping her other hand along her mighty shaft. In a few instants more than half the group was dead, crushed between her labia or smeared all over her cock. The few still alive tried to flee, but it was too late: her orgasm came.  
She released a scream of pure carnal pleasure, so strong that even the captives in the glass container had to cover their ears. Her rhythm accelerated, sending the few victims still alive flying to their death, crushed by her violent movements or killed by the fall. Her taut biceps, abs, thighs, all her muscles contracted, showing all of her tremendous power to her terrified audience. Her vagina gripped her fingers, dripping with blood and pussy juices. Her incredible dick released shot after shot of thick cum, coating her stomach and breasts with her semen.

The giantess sighed, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She looked around to see if anyone survived the onslaught, but not a single soul still stood. She did not seem surprised, in fact she looked rather pleased.  
With a radiating smile on her lips, she stood up, while her cum sloshed down her skin and the juices of her pussy dripped down on the floor. She reached the glass container and opened it once again. The survivors pushed themselves against the walls opposite of the entrance, utterly terrified. The strong musk of sex and cum penetrated into their glass fortress, quickly becoming omnipresent.  
“Don’t worry, I am not going to kill any more of you. Really, that was awesome, I don’t think I have another one in me even if I tried. But I do need volunteers for clean up duty. Wouldn’t want to see my clothes dirty, would we?” said to her minuscule audience.  
Once again, however, almost none came out of their own volition. The giantess huffed, then again fished a few out until she had again a generous dozen in hand. This time, Hayden was among them.

The colossus made her way to her bed once again, laid down and dumped her volunteers on her defined abs, made ever more evident by the thin layer of sweat covering them. The smell of sex, cum and sweat assaulted Hayden with all its strength, the humid and musky air made breathing a slow and tiring affair, while the heat coming off her skin further sapped his energies, already depleted by weeks of forced immobility.  
“All right, I want you to clean up the cum. And I’d advise you to do it quickly” said then added, annoyed by their stillness “Come on, start using your tongues and eat my cum, bugs!”  
Thrown off their feet by the strength of her outburst, the tiny captives immediately sprinted, each towards one of the long pearly ropes decorating her powerful body. Hayden run towards her left boob, where a particularly thick rope landed. He scooped up some of the thick semen in his hand and forced it in his mouth. Contrary to its penetrating smell, its taste was surprisingly mild, almost sweet with just a hint of bitterness as an aftertaste. He swallowed another handful, preying they were doing enough to please her. Yet their work was overwhelming, some globes of cum were the size of a dog to them, so cleaning even a single drop required a lot of work, leaving them soaked in her sex fluids and bloated by the sheer quantity of cum they had to ingest. Yet they persevered.  
In the mean time, the giantess enjoyed the sensation of their tiny tongues against her skin, their quick nervous steps on her powerful muscles, their desperate efforts to please her. Hayden was sure she would get bored of watching them stuff her cum down their throat, but it seems she was more than happy to observe every single one of their movements. If anything, she was getting more and more interested.  
A few minutes passed and it was clear their task was impossible, there was simply too much. Hayden felt absolutely full, another handful and he would vomit everything. The others were not doing much better. He looked at the giantess, expecting to see anger on her face, but instead she had a pleased smile. More than pleased in fact. She saw Hayden looking at her and licked her lips. Her breathing got deeper. “Oh no” said Hayden. His heart skipped a beat when the shadow of her monster rose from behind him.  
“Looks like it wants to play again! Oh don’t look at me like that! It’s not my fault your pathetic little bodies feel so good” she giggled “Really it’s your fault for taking this long to finish such a simple task! Now I got excited again! I hope you all know what I want from you know, right? Or do I have to convince you?” said while menacingly hovering her hand over the unlucky group.  
They did not need further encouragement. Despite their tired bodies and bloated stomachs, they charged her sex organs, like their predecessors did, and got to work.  
Hayden started to think. Her shaft is suicide, as soon as she gets close, she will bulldoze anyone on it. Her cunt is not much safer, in fact it is almost certain he would get crushed or drowned down there. Bolting away was also a dead end, if he didn’t die in the fall he would surely be noticed and squished in an instant. His best bet was to reach her cock head and hope for the best, there he had a chance of not getting immediately crushed.

He approached her cock, now truly able to appreciate the scale of her member for the first time, easily 50 feet tall and 20 feet wide. The heat radiating from it was extreme. He started climbing. The hungry beast was growing ever more powerful under his feet. He could hear the blood rushing in the inflating member and the quick rhythm of her heartbeat. He reached the head, the smell of cum and sweat was almost overpowering there, but he held on and started working the sensible skin of her exposed glans. The moment he set his weight on her sensitive skin, she let out a loud moan, powerful enough that he could feel the vibrations through her cock. Hayden could not help but feel a bit of pride.  
Pre-cum constantly oozed in copious bursts from her urethra, and made it hard for him to maintain a solid grip. Yet he somehow held on, doing his best to please the titanic girl. Judging by her moaning he and the rest were doing a pretty good job.  
“Fuck that feels good! Keep doing whatever you’re doing! No, more! Fuck!” she shouted, while her body started moving on its own, prey of the intense pleasure cursing through her.  
It was clear she would not keep still for much longer. And in fact just seconds later, her hands came and the slaughter began. Even with the knowledge that this would happen, many instantly died without even having the chance to avoid her deadly fingers. The few that managed to dodge in time frantically searched for something to hold on to, but she was shaved clean and covered in sweat and cum, nothing to hold on to or hide behind: they were at her mercy. Hayden was not doing much better, the moment he saw her hands coming he gripped the edge of her urethra as strongly as he could, but he could already feel his fingers slipping.  
Suddenly, her orgasm came. Her massive member seemed to get even bigger, then a blast of cum erupted from her cock hole, flying high. The strength of the jet was such that Hayden was carried away with it, landing between her tits. Immersed in enough cum to fill two bathtubs. He fell unconscious.

He woke up, failing his limbs around, until he managed to break free from the globe of cum he landed on, or better in. He took a deep breath, his aching lungs finally filled with air once again.  
“Well, shit. One of you actually survived. That’s a first” said the titan, directly looking at Hayden “You just broke a perfect record of total annihilation. That’s... annoying, but I am a woman of my word, so you get to live, tiny. Congratulations.” She took him between her fingers and took a good look at his soaked form “I guess I’ll clean you up a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

After the nightmare was finally over, the giantess brought Hayden back to the container and went to shower, then began studying again. She did not acknowledge the inhabitants of the habitat for the rest of the day.  
The survivors finally had a moment to relax and recover. A few of them tried to organize the decimated group, some even spoke of planning an escape, but most were too shocked or terrified to even entertain the idea. After just an hour from the massacre, silence returned to dominate the glass structure.  
Confusion, that is all he felt. Not terror, joy, disgust, relief… just confusion. His brain simply had too much to process. All the horror that day brought floated through his mind, without weight or meaning to anchor it down. The only thought that he could grasp was that he survived. Somehow. That was enough for him in that moment. He threw himself on one of the beds the habitation contained. He wanted to get some rest while this apathetic state lasted.

Luckily for Hayden, their overlord was not a morning person, so he was able to get a good night of sleep. His clothes dried during the night, though they were still pretty dirty. At least he did not stink that much anymore.  
The giantess finally woke up, took a look at the clock and cursed. She quickly dressed and left the bedroom in a hurry. Only several hours later, they would see their owner again. When she finally came back, tired. She took off her black shirt and jeans to wear the same tank top and shorts of the day before, then took a small bag from her backpack and dumped the content in what looked like a built in dispenser on the side of the glass habitat. “In case your tiny brains are not big enough to understand what it is: it’s food. Eat. It’s an order” yet her little slaves were slow to obey. She shrugged “whatever” then left the room. 

She came back half an hour later and approached the container. The diminished group immobilized, then when she opened the entrance bolted away as far as it could. Annoyed, the giantess realized she could not reach anyone but a few. She sighed “You really think behaving like this will change something? You’re just pissing me off” said, then unlocked several bolts around the roof of the container and lifted it. A few screams rose from the panicking crowd. She took her usual dozen, reducing the group to half the number it had just the morning before. Hayden was the last one she took out of the habitat.

As before, she dropped them on the bed, near her feet. She laid prone, took her book out and started working. “I imagine it is clear what I want, right?” said, not even looking at them. She wiggled her toes, expectantly. They immediately obeyed, climbing her sole.  
Hayden did not have a foot fetish, but he had to admit that, like the rest of her, even her feet were beautiful: Long, slender, elegant, immaculate, with a deep black nail polish.  
Even her little toes were far longer than the tallest of them. Hayden had no doubt all their combined strength would not be enough to arm wrestle a single one of them. Yet, here he was, pushing with all its strength against her sole, trying to relax muscles several order of magnitudes bigger than him. He hoped the occasional scrunching of her toes was a sign of approval, though he honestly doubted she could actually feel them.  
As the day before, the massage session lasted hours and their owner never once glanced at them, but they never left their feet, and took as few pauses as they could, wary of the consequences.

A knock broke the silence of the room. Someone was at the door. The giantess tilted her feet, letting her tiny masseurs slide off her soles, then retracted her feet with expert precision, so to avoid crushing any of them. She stood up and went to open the door.  
“Did you get them? Did you?” asked a new voice, clearly female, of a higher pitch than their owner.  
“Yes I did, Laura. I did. I also did tell you to come later.”  
“I’m sorry! But I was too excited!” said the mysterious stranger. Their giantess let her in and she immediately rushed the glass container.  
She was a lot shorter than their owner, by almost a full head. She had a lithe, delicate build; long, blond, slightly curly air; big, bright brown eyes, darting from tiny to tiny with glee. Her thin figure highlighted her assets: her breast was quite generous, easily bigger than their overlord, and her bubble butt was just as impressive, though it lacked the perky, taut look of their dark haired titan.  
“They’re not that many! Wait… Did you play with them without me again?” said, more disappointed than angry.  
“So what? They’re mine” answered the taller giantess.  
“Aww you know I cannot get any…” replied. Their owner rolled her eyes. “You’re right, of course. They’re yours” she paused “Can I play with them now?”  
Their owner smiled wickedly “I told you we will play later. I need to work now.”  
“Pretty please!” said the blonde, kneeling before her taller counterpart.  
“I don’t know… You would have to make it worth my while” said, with a wicked smile on her lips.  
“I will, I will. Please Kalyn!”  
The taller giantess moved one of her feet forward.  
“Wrong word”  
The blonde girl bent down and kissed her foot. “Please mistress!” said. She kept kissing again and again, until their owner moved again. Kayln, he already forgot her name, realized Hayden.  
“All right, you convinced me” said Kalyn. She sat on the bed and scooped up her group of foot slaves. “We will use only these guys today, all right?”  
She carefully plucked her playthings one by one, and nudged them between her toes “Last one still standing gets to live” said to her tiny captives. She wiggled her toes, unknowingly bruising a fair few of them.  
“Now, my little sweet Laura, I want you to worship your mistress.”  
The blonde giantess did not wait any further. She took her mistress’ left leg in her hands and began to sensually lick her sole, slowly running her tongue over her wrinkles. The of the shorter giantess The new arrival was enjoying her task immensely, as her quickening breath and red cheeks showed. Surely more than the panicking toe prisoners. Soon enough, she sneaked her hand down her panties, while a pleasure filled moan escaped her lips.  
After having thoroughly bathed her sole with her tongue, she moved to her toes. She gently took her big toe in her mouth and sucked. Almost instantly, the tinies stuck there got sucked into her cavernous mouth, and trashed around by her all mighty tongue. After servicing her toe, she went to the next, abandoning herself to the thrill brought by the tiny lives struggling in her mouth, and the bliss of pleasuring her mistress.  
Soon enough, her left foot was completely covered in her saliva, and emptied of tinies. The dark haired giantess bent down and lifted the chin of the blonde one. Obediently, she opened her mouth and showed its content: half a dozen of little morsels desperately fighting against her tongue and the rising tide of saliva.  
“Good girl” said their overlord. She kissed the blonde’s forehead, sending a shiver down her spine “But you are not finished. Don’t swallow them yet.”  
Laura nodded, then lifted her right leg and started worshiping her other foot, taking her time with the sole, savoring every wrinkle, lovingly sucking each and every toe, sensually sucking in every tiny captured by her lips.  
“Stop” said finally the taller giantess “That’s the only I feel. We have a winner” said, and took the survivor off her toes, away from the hungry mouth of her servant. As she brought him near her face, she gasped, then smiled “You lucky motherfucker!” said, recognizing Hayden’s battered form.  
She bit her lips, then gently deposited him onto the base of her immense, rock hard, shaft, then looked at the kneeling titan, with an expectant look.  
The blonde did not make her wait and immediately started kissing her balls, while she gently massaged them with her hand. She then moved to her cock-head licking it passionately. A powerful moan vibrated through the taller giantess. Without further ado, she took her mighty shaft into her mouth, now overfilled with more than a dozen tinies and the powerful member of her mistress. Hayden quickly found himself fighting for his life, as with each bob of the blonde’s head, the throbbing cock under him pulsed and swayed.  
After a minute of oral worship, Kalyn, completely enraptured by her pleasure, took the blonde’s head in her hands and started roughly face-fucking her. The shorter giantess plunged both of her hands in her dripping pussy, while tears flowed out of her eyes as the mighty cock of her mistress violated her throat. Hayden finally lost his grip and was sent flying forward, landing on the blonde's nose.  
“Fuck! I’m coming. Fuck!” shouted the giantess. Her powerful abs contracted, her biceps and thighs inflated, her mouth locked into a silent scream, as pleasure rushed through her veins. The blonde felt her thick cum blasted directly into her stomach.  
After several powerful shots, she took her cock out of her throat and filled her mouth with what was left of her incredible orgasm. The mistress sighed and looked down on her lover, who immediately opened her mouth, overflowing with her semen and the corpses of her captives. She closed her mouth and audibly swallowed, displaying her mouth again afterwards, this time completely empty.  
“Good girl. Good girl” said the dark haired giantess, caressing her “I see you had some fun too” added, seeing the blonde taking out her hands from her panties, soaked with her juices.  
The shorter girl smiled, a worshipful look in her eyes. She then looked at her nose, and took the tiny that landed there between her fingers. She licked him, then opened her mouth.  
“No” said the taller giantess, stopping her from dropping the tiny on her waiting tongue “leave him to me.” The blonde promptly complied.  
“I think it’s time to take this to the next step, don’t you think?” said Kalyn, while she deposited Hayden on her nightstand. Laura giggled as she felt the powerful arms of her mistress lifting her up and laying her down on the bed.  
The taller titan stripped her, then grasped her delicious tits, while she kissed her left nipple. The blonde bit her lips and closed her eyes, savoring the sensation. The dark haired beauty then took the tiny survivor again, and dropped him on the nipple left unattended. She gave Hayden an expectant look: the tiny man immediately started worshiping the huge nipple in front of him, as tall as his belly button.  
The mistress leaned forward and whispered something to her blonde, then stood up and fished some more victims from the glass container. Meanwhile the laying giantess observed the tiny man on her nipple, with excitement in her eyes and lust in her breath.  
The dark haired beauty came back, carrying more tinies in her hand.  
“Are you ready for the main course, my little Laura?” asked. The blonde weakly nodded.  
Their mistress took one tiny, carefully rubbed him around her folds, eliciting a gasp from her sweet friend. She pushed him inside, gently. As she took her finger off, the blonde exclaimed: “Oh he’s a lively one, mistress. He’s squirming so much. Please, more!”  
And more she got. Their overlord took two more and fed them to her ravenous pussy. Then two more and two more still. The blonde was shivering with pleasure, each new life pushed inside her sent shivers down her spine, that felt like pure electricity. But her mistress was not done, she loved feeling her little blonde pet vibrating with pleasure under her, so she pushed the rest of the group in at once. 6 more tinies sacrificed to please her cunt, her desperate struggle to escape further heightening her bliss.  
“Christ, so many! Mistress I need you inside me now. I want to feel them pop inside me!”  
“Do you? Do you want it?” said the dark haired giantess, gently teasing the clitoris of her overstimulated friend.  
“Please, mistress. Let me feel your cock inside me. Please!”  
“Oh, I like it when you beg. Beg more, beg for my cock. Beg for me to crush those insects inside your cunt!”  
“I beg you. I need it now. Please! I beg you, fuck me!” shouted the little blonde, grinding her pussy against the mighty phallus of her mistress. She did not answer, instead she grabbed her cock and pushed inside.  
The blonde’s mouth opened wide, while her vagina stretched to accommodate the immense member of her friend. Powerful pulses of pleasure shook her with each inch of progress her mistress’ cock made, bulldozing the bodies of the tinies inside her.  
After her slow advance, she was finally at her final inch. With a last powerful thrust, she got completely in, completely crushing the few survivors still intact inside her. The blonde giantess felt her pussy clench around the mighty shaft, as her first orgasm invaded her mind. Yet it was far from over, as her mistress started thrusting rhythmically into her.  
“You little cunt already came” said her mistress, breathing heavily “don’t think for a second this will go unpunished.”  
Picking up speed, she slammed into her overflowing vagina with ever more strength, while Hayden desperately held on the blonde’s nipple. After another minute of hard penetration, the shorter giantess came again, arching her back as her pleasure centers exploded. Her mistress did not seem to notice, her face a mask of pure pleasure and determination.  
Another minute of thrusting later, she screamed: “Shit, fuck! Too tight. I’m coming!” She pulled out just in time as her overwhelming orgasm begam, shooting her load all over the smaller giantess’ stomach and breasts, with some ropes even reaching her face. One landed directly over the 1 inch body of Hayden, trapping him in the thick liquid.  
Her body became a solid wall of taut muscles, immobilized by the extreme pleasure battering down her brain. Her cock simply refused to stop pumping more and more semen out, until her balls finally exhausted their reserves, more than twenty seconds later.  
For several minutes, the room was filled with nothing more than the sound of heavy breathing.  
The blonde eventually spoke: “mistress, that was perfect.” Kalyn smiled, then put a finger on the blonde’s lips “Shhh, you still need to get punished remember?” The smaller giantess’ giggled “yes mistress. What do you want me to do?”  
The dark haired titan looked around, thinking. She spotted Hayden, fighting to get free from a globe of semen, she laughed as she took him between her fingers “Man, you do like my cum!” and in that moment, she come up with the perfect punishment for her fuck-buddy.  
“I want you to blow him” simply said.  
The blonde looked confused “What?”  
“Do I need to repeat myself?” said Kalyn, irritated.  
“No, mistress. I’m just surprised.”  
“Then get going” said as she handed her the tiny man.  
Hayden was more than a little terrified: that girl could easily kill him just by breathing too hard in his general direction. Having his private parts anywhere near her was not a pleasant thought, but he could do absolutely nothing to stop her.  
Laura’s tongue probed him. Her organ was almost as thick as he was tall and several times longer. She carefully started licking his crotch, then laid him on her soft, red lips, keeping him still with her fingers. Despite the terror he felt, his dick reacted to the stimulation and he found himself enjoying the delicate movement of her tongue on his body. After just a minute, he felt his orgasm coming. He involuntary started thrusting his hips against her lips. Finally, his body trembled as he came.  
“I think he is done” said the dark haired colossus.  
“Oh, I couldn’t taste him. I was actually getting curious” said the blonde titan, lifting him up. “Well, I hoped you liked it, tiny. That was more fun than I expected.”  
Kalyn caressed her head and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.“Oh, you cock sucker you.” She then looked at Hayden “Let’s put you back in your home, all right?” said, in a surprisingly sweet voice.  
Once that was done, she went back to her friend “Let’s go shower. We still have some time to study, and you promised me you would help with algebra.”  
“Oh, I was hoping you forgot about that. Do we really have to? It takes forever to get some math through your thick skull.”  
“Drop the sass, tiny-cocksucker, or I’ll fuck it out of you” said Kalyn.  
“Uh, I wouldn’t mind that” said Laura, as she joined her friend at door, after quickly recovering her clothes from the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalyn walked into the store. The sign proudly displaying a series of stylized tinies in the hands of a giantess. The middle aged owner of the store immediately recognized her “Hello there, Kalyn. What can I do for you?”  
She smiled “Hi, Mrs Markell. I wanted to get another box.”  
The woman adjusted her glasses “All right, same size as the last one?”  
“Yes please. Oh, it’s a gift. For my friend’s birthday.”  
The older woman chuckled “All right. Want me to prepare a gift package then?”  
“Yes, thank you” said. The the woman nodded and started working on her request.  
In the mean time, Kalyn looked around the store, where item of all kind were displayed, from luxury habitats to beauty products for tinies. An item in the accessories section attracted her gaze: TinyEar, the auditory enhancer was its name. She took one and brought it in front of the store owner “Is this that new gadget that allows to hear tinies without having microphones set up for them? Does it actually work?”  
“It sure does. It made my life a lot easier. In fact I am using one right now” said, pointing to her ear “It has some kinks that need fixing, but it’s miles easier to use than the alternative.”  
Kalyn took a look at her wallet. The money from her last wage was rapidly dwindling, but she had just enough “I’ll take it.”  
“All right. I’m almost done here. The package should arrive in 2-3 days. Can you give me the address of your friend?”  
“Sure.”

When she arrived home, she immediately went to her room, eager to try out her new purchase. After changing her clothes, she went to the habitat and commanded “All right, I want the winner out here.”  
After a moment of hesitation, the tiny approached the entrance, Kalyn carefully took him between her fingers and brought him to her desk, where she dropped him off. She then sat down and took out her TinyEar. “I hope this thing works” said, while turning it on “So, say something.”  
“H-Hello?” a feeble but clear voice reached her ears. A deep masculine voice, the first she ever heard in person.  
Kalyn grinned “It works! So, nice to meet you, Winner.”  
“Y-you too” finally answered after some hesitation.  
Kalyn lowered her head onto the desk, to take a closer look at the tiny: He looked a bit older than her, probably college age, a lanky build with not much fat or muscle on his bones, light brown ruffled hair, and just a hint of facial hair. She had to admit he was kind of cute.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Hayden” answered, with a slighter calmer tone, but still clearly on edge. She could not blame him, her toys did not last long and he had more than one occasion to personally witness why. If anything, she was surprised he managed to talk to her at all.  
“All right, Hayden the winner. What’s it like being so small?”  
The tiny took several seconds to answer “Ehh... scary? What is like being so big?”  
Kalyn chuckled “Fair enough. You win this one. So, tell me, Winner, how did you end up part of a pet package? Orphanage? Debt? Criminal punishment? Illegal farm?”  
“I-I was kidnapped.”  
She raised an eyebrow, that was one answer she did not expect. "Really? You mean you lost your giantess and someone else claimed you? Well, that sucks. But don’t think I’m going to help you get back though, I spent half my paycheck on you guys.”  
“No, I was assaulted while going home from work.”  
That was even weirder. “Work? What kind of work would leave you without someone to watch over you?”  
“Well, I am, I was, a junior technician at the Severna mega factory, in the Free North States” said, with a clear hint of sadness in his voice.  
Her jaw dropped “No shit, you’re from a free tiny country? Are you serious?”  
“Why would I tell such a lie?” said the tiny, trying to sound calm.  
He had a point, which made Kalyn worry. Could she get in trouble because of him? Her rational mind told her to play it safe and erase all traces of his passage from her room, yet… will she ever get another occasion to meet someone from the tiny lands? “That’s pretty fucking illegal, if you are not aware. How the hell did you end up in Mrs Markell’s shop?”  
“Who? In any case, I have no idea. I only remember being tied up in a dark room filled with people. Honestly, I don’t even know if the others in the glass house are the same group I have traveled with.”  
“Shit. Well that was quite the unexpected journey I imagine. To think you traveled several thousands of kilometers just to be sold as sex toy” She giggled “Well, look at the bright side: at least you ended up with a beautiful gal like me. Imagine if you got in the hands of an old hag?”  
She could see a faint smile on his lips “Indeed.”  
“Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” said, teasing him.  
“I-well, I can hardly deny it” he said, clearly worried to have fallen for some kind of trick.  
Her hearty laugh made the tiny jump in surprise “All right all right. Well then, Winner, how are the free tiny lands?”  
“I don’t know how to answer that. Not too different from here, I guess? You wake up, go to work, get home, enjoy your free hour and then go to sleep.”  
“Oh come on, you cannot really tell me anything else about the mystical lands that managed to hand us giantesses our asses? You have no idea what kind of rumors circulate about you guys. Like you have immortal warriors that don’t die even if you squish them, that you can brainwash giantesses to make them fight for your side, that you have a virus that can shrink giantesses down to tiny size, that no futanari exist in tiny countries; and those are only the ones I can think of right now.”  
“Well the first three are ridiculous, if we could do that we would have easily won the war, don’t you think? The third instead is true. In fact, futanari are one of our wild rumors about the giantesses’ lands, I though you guys did not exist.”  
“Well, we sure are full of surprises, Winner” she took a look at the clock “but now it’s time to suffer through my math homework. Jump on” said, as she brought her hand near him. He promptly obeyed, yet while she was bringing him to the glass container, he kept fidgeting, nervous.  
“You ok, Winner?”  
The tiny froze, then spoke up “I-I can help!” Kalyn raised her eyebrows “With math! I have an engineering degree.”  
“Oh. That …. would actually be helpful. I don’t have Laura today” said Kalyn “All right, why not?”  
She turned around and brought him back to the desk, then took out her books and started working, while her tiny tutor observed.  
The hours passed and Winner proved to be a patient and gentle teacher, a far cry from her sassy blonde friend. She was pleasantly surprised, though he was probably just trying not to piss her off. Still, with his help, she got through her homework in no time.   
“Ahhhh, we’re done. My brain is boiling, how could you possibly decide to dedicate your life to math is beyond me.”  
“Oh come on, it’s not that hard.”  
“Say that again and I’ll drown you in my cum” said. Immediately Winner took a step back, trembling.  
She rolled her eyes “I was joking! I didn’t really mean it.” He relaxed, a little.  
Kalyn took him in the palm or her hand and smiled “Well, I’d say your performance today earned you a reward.  
“What kind of reward?” asked the tiny, very aware of her approaching fingers.  
“The good kind” answered. She delicately positioned him on his back, legs spread, and very gently covered his crotch with the tip of her index finger. Her digit was wider than his minuscule body, so she had to be very careful, especially considering it was the first time she did something like that. As she rolled her finger in a circular motion around his crotch, she could feel his member stirring. She smiled, pleased, as the weak, soft moans of the tiny reached her ear. After a minute of massage, she felt a slight hint of wetness under her finger. She raised her digit. She could barely see his load, a microscopic spot at the center of her pad.  
She brought her finger to her mouth and licked it sensually. Laura was right, she thought disappointed, she really could not taste anything. Still, the act itself was strangely arousing. She put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds, then popped it out, completely coated with her saliva. “Did you enjoy your gift, Winner?” Said as she laid her finger back on him “Y-Yes” answered, in a delightful mix of pleasure and terror. A grin appeared on her lips, while she enjoyed manipulating her tiny captive with her finger, covering him with what must have been his body weight in saliva. “Then I think you should thank my finger, then. Kiss it” said. The tiny hesitated, but did not wait long and kissed the tip of her digit. “Oh, you little dirty thing.”  
She took her finger off him “Well, thanks to you, I can get to the gym right now” she looked at the glass container “But first I need my proteins.”  
She took Hayden to the bed and left him there, then went to the container and took out the few survivors left, 17 in total. She placed them down on the ground a few feet away from the bed, then laid down prone. “All right, if you manage to reach the bed before I catch you, you’re safe. I’ll give you a few seconds of head start. Now go” said, as she closed her eyes. Immediately the terrorized group bolted towards her bed.  
She mentally counted to ten, then opened her eyes. The slowest of the group did not get far, she barely had to move to get over them. She slowly opened her mouth, took one, then another, then another. Immediately her victims tried to crawl out of her mouth. Their squirming felt incredible. Their minuscule bodies so easily trashed around by her tongue. Already she could feel her member stirring.  
She swallowed, and sighed in satisfaction. Then crawled forward, her shadow slowly creeping up on the tinies in front of her. She easily slurped a few more, their bodies delightfully struggling down her throat. By now her cock was at full mast, painfully excited.  
She crawled forward again, another fell into her mouth, but she decided not to swallow yet. Another one joined him soon after, then more and more. With her growing lust, she could not bear to play her game anymore and rushed to catch the few stragglers left. Feeling the quivering mass in her mouth, she moved towards hayden, her hand working her turgid shaft. She opened her mouth and showed her Winner his companions. Her cheeks were red with lust. She got closer and closer to climax. She moved towards Hayden, washing him with her hot, short breath. He was too terrified to even move. At just an inch from his minuscule body, she shut her mouth, took him between her fingers and pushed him against her throat, forcing him to feel her swallowing every tiny. She moaned in pleasure with each new victim arriving at her waiting stomach. As the last one came through, she let her Winner go, and gasped in pleasure as she felt her excitement reaching breaking point. She furiously pumped her cock until her orgasm came. A blissful gasp escaped her lips and threw Hayden off his feet. Her dick painted the pavement with her semen, one blast after another, until her balls were finally satisfied.  
Recovering her breath, she looked at her tiny. She smiled at him, then opened her mouth and remained like that over him for a few seconds, until she extended her tongue to give him a sensual lick. She giggled, then took him to the glass container. Finally, she cleaned up her mess and left the room.

Two days have passed since that afternoon and his owner did not even glace at him in that time. In fact they did not have any other interaction outside of her refilling the habitat’s food and water reserves.  
The structure was completely empty, save for him. At first, the silence was oppressing, but he eventually came to appreciate the quiet after the tempest of the previous days, which helped him deal with the storm of emotions he felt inside of him. He witnessed the death of so many in his time there, but for some reason, he could not recall even a single one of their faces. He felt strangely indifferent to them. No, not indifferent, numbed. The opposite could be said for what he felt for his owner: he could describe her with many colorful ways, but to his own surprise not only negative ones.  
Suddenly the door opened and his statuesque overlord came in. She took a glace at his habitat and sighed, then put her hearing device on and took him out.  
“So… I guess you’re wondering why I left you there without saying anything” said, her head resting on her hands “Well, I had to think a bit. You see, I realized something the other day. You remember my pre-workout protein shake I imagine?” Asked with a smile “I had full intention to eat you as well, yet when it came the moment, I couldn’t. No, that is not exactly true, I didn’t want to. And, honestly, that was a pretty weird realization. I guess I like having you around, and believe me I am not saying that lightly, I spent these two days thinking of what to do with you.”  
She straightened up “So, Winner, what I’m trying to say is that I no longer consider you one of my toys, but something else. A pet I guess? That would be the best description.” She smiled “And now that I finally accepted the fact that I do want you as a pet, we can have some fun, not necessarily of the sexual kind.” She pointed a finger at him “But do not think for a second I will stop playing with tinies only because I like you all right? In fact, I’d like you to be more involved in my… sexy time with them.” She retracted her finger “So, you in or what?”  
Hayden staggered back. His brain trying to process what he just heard. After a few seconds of indecision, he realized the answer could only be one, he didn’t want to die after all.  
As he was about to answer, her phone rang. She took it out and grinned “Oh, looks like we’re going outside together today, my pet” said as she showed him the gigantic screen of her cellphone.  
It was showing the last three messages of Laura, the blonde friend:  
“A package just arrived. Did you send it? Is it my present? Oh that’s so sweet of you.  
A full box of tinies! Are you mad? This must have cost you a ton!  
When can you come over? I need to thank you. Personally.”


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Laura’s house was quite uneventful, surprisingly enough. Kalyn unceremoniously threw hayden into her pocket for the trip. After about ten minutes of walking, he could hear Laura’s muffled voice, through the fabric of his owner jeans.  
“You came!” the blonde girl shouted, hugging her friend after closing the door behind her.  
“Of course I came” answered Kalyn, winking at her.  
Giggling, Laura suddenly pushed her, making her fall on her sofa. “What do you think you are doing?” Kalyn asked.  
“Thanking you for the gift!” Laura said, while she took off her shirt. Leaning down, she took her time taking Kalyn’s jeans off, and then finally, slowly, her panties, barely hiding the girl’s cock.  
Making eye contact with her mistress, Laura took off her bra, and groped her generous boobs, letting out a quick, low moan. By this point, Kalyn already had half an erection. Laura placed the dark haired giantess’ dick between her tits, and began to gently massage it.  
Kalyn relaxed, throwing her head back, letting Laura do whatever she wanted. Her monster was now fully awakened, and the angry tip appeared on top of Laura’s chest, but quickly disappeared again into her mouth. The fast movements of the blonde elicited a sudden forward thrust of Kalyn’s hips, as moans escaped her half sealed lips.  
Laura picked up her pace, tightening her grip on her boobs and sucking the tip with eagerness. Soon enough she was rewarded with the taste of precum in her mouth. Kalyn’s athletic legs could barely stand still, as her orgasm built within her groin.  
Then Kalyn exhaled, as her muscles tensed up and her hips angrily pushed forward. Laura’s mouth immediately filled with cum, she could barely swallow enough in time for the next spurt, while Kalyn’s tip threatened to invade her throat. More and more cum poured in, until her climax finally faded.  
“I need to get you gifts more often” Kalyn said, smiling.

The rest of the afternoon was spent preparing for the party. Hayden was left on the kitchen table, free to get his fill of food while the home was still empty. Meanwhile, the two girls cleaned up the house, set up decorations, and prepared a couple of games for the evening.  
The work took much longer than it needed to, because of the constant teasing war between the two, with accidental falls onto the other, not-so-stealthy groping, innocent bumping into each other, and more. While the sight was certainly something, Hayden could only thank the heavens they did not actually got beyond that, or they would have never finished in time.  
“All right, we’re done, and just in time” remarked Kalyn. She looked at Hayden, still quietly chilling on the table. She got closer. “Now, what to do with you? I don’t trust leaving you around, you might get accidentally mixed up with the rest, or one of the girls might just take you.”  
“He can stay in my little sister’s room! She’s away with my parents and I’ll leave it locked during the party” Laura said.  
“Not a bad idea, but I have something better in mind” Kalyn replied, with an evil smile. She picked up Hayden, with uncharacteristic care, then, with a very characteristic move, she opened her panties and dropped him in.   
Laura chuckled. “You never change, do you?”  
Hayden did not have time to fully process what happened. One moment he was staring at his owner, the other he found himself in a deep, dark cavern, with an oppressing amount of heat making it hard to breathe, where the air was so thick with humidity, he had trouble moving. The smell of sweat and cum was strong, with a distant aftertaste of clothes detergent. He found himself at the bottom of Kalyn’s panties, under her colossal ballsack, standing huge and proud in front of him. Each testicle was easily big enough to dwarf his entire body; hell it was big enough to be a pretty comfortable home, if it was hollow. Fortunately there was enough space for him to move a little, without being crushed by the weight of his owner’s balls.

Not long after, the party began. The guests slowly trickled in. Soon enough, the house was filled with feminine voices, giggles, and shouts, while the music completed the background. Kalyn manned the pong table, eager to crush the competition, while Laura joined the girls timidly dancing in the living room. Food slowly trickled out of the kitchen, until a few hours later, when the whole crew reunited to play a game of never have I ever.  
The first few questions were innocent enough, but then things got spicier and spicier, from driving drunk, to kissing girls in the school bathroom, to sex.  
“Never have I ever had sex with a futanari” stated one of the girls. Half the room drank from their cups, including Kalyn. Laura looked at her with her mouth open. “What? I was curious, and she offered. That’s all” she said nonchalantly. Laura, with a half giggle, decided to drop the subject.  
“All right, never have I ever used tinies” another one said. This time, about a third of the room drank, and more surprised looks were exchanged. “Really? You girls are a lot braver than me” a brunette Kalyn did not know said.  
“Ah! You don’t know what you’re missing, Lucy! Tell you what! I’ll give you a couple of mine later if you promise you’ll try” Laura enthusiastically said. The poor young woman blushed and looked away, but she did mutter an okay under her breath, triggering general laughter.  
“Ok, my turn” another one said, a nerdy, lanky girl. “Never have I ever eaten a tiny.”  
Kalyn, Laura, and other two girls drank. “What? Eeww” one girl remarked. “Why would you do that?”  
Kalyn shrugged, half smiling. “Because it’s fun, and it feels good. And they taste pretty great actually. I mean, it’s what we giantesses used to do constantly before the wars.”  
The girl did not know how to respond. “I-I guess that’s true.”

As the hours passed, the girls got drunker and drunker. Some left around midnight, while the remaining girls were getting… friskier. No longer conscious enough to play board games or answer questions, the group found itself dancing again. But the atmosphere slowly transformed, as the loud music slowly replaced the sound of voices and laughter, while bodies got closer and closer to one another, bumping, grinding, and groping.  
As an unconscious consensus was reached, the girls got braver in their touch, until clothes started to fly off and the dance became a lot more involved. Kisses were exchanged, while hands reached to touch and massage the other girls’ bodies. As one of the two futanari present, Kalyn received a lot of attention, and gave a lot of attention back. But, just before a girl could take her panties off, she had a moment of clarity and fled the scene for a second. In the kitchen she reached for her bag and took a condom out. Taking off her panties, she saw the tiny movements of Hayden desperately clinging to the fabric. Her drunk mind could not really remember who it was, but she knew it was a tiny and that was enough for her; so she smiled, and forced Hayden into the condom, followed by her hard cock. Her 9 inches filled the condom completely, leaving only a small pocket of space right at the tip, where Hayden desperately braced himself for what was about to happen.

Kalyn came back to see most of the girls were now on the ground, openly pleasing each other. “Finally!” Laura said, pulling Kalyn into her. The brunette from before let go the nipple she was sucking and looked their way, seeing Kalyn’s proud erection for the first time. “Wait, you’re a futanari? I-I didn’t know” she said, without taking her eyes off her member. Kalyn slowly walked to her and forced the kneeling girl’s head into her crotch. “Indeed I am, like what you see?”  
The girl hesitated for a moment, but then reached with her hands to touch Kalyn’s cock, enjoying its shape and warmth. She looked up and bit her lips. Kalyn smiled, and forced her down against the carpet, then knelt down herself and aligned her cock with the brunette’s pussy.  
While the girl was more than aroused enough to accept her, Kalyn took her time, knowing it was the first time for the nerdy girl with a real cock. She picked up her speed slowly, until she could feel and hear the blissful waves of pleasure battering down the poor girl, lost in the sensation. Kalyn found herself enjoying it very much as well; normally, she preferred more shapely girls like Laura, but the contrast between her powerful athletic, tall body and the brunette’s scrawny, short one turned her on more than she expected. Her steady rhythm was interrupted by Laura positioning herself over the brunette, putting her own dripping pussy over her mouth, grinding against Lucy’s poor face, and passionately kissing Kalyn at the same time.  
Hayden could barely understand what was happening. The heat around him increased even more than before, making the stale air in his lungs almost painful to breathe in and out. Then, his world became a blur of unstoppable forces and unmovable objects, a colossal clash of titans with him strapped to the tip of the sword. If it wasn’t for the tight space he was confined to, he would have broken some bones already. The only critical threat was the angry tip of the gigantic cock staring at him, the dark opening right in front of his face, watching him like a predator ogling its next prey, while a steady stream of precum took precious space away from him. The smell of Kalyn’s spunk filled his existence to the brim, obfuscating his thoughts to a degree he did not think possible.  
Lost in her own lust and pleasure, Kalyn almost did not even notice the brunette’s first orgasm. But she was not done yet. Sweet pressure was building up within her groin, while her cock was as hard as ever, pounding the brunette’s inner walls with vigor. Laura’s tongue explored her mouth, while her hands explored her shoulders and arms.  
As her sensations grew to critical levels, Kalyn felt her orgasm coming, an unstoppable cavalry charge flooding her nether regions, until climax hit her. Her movements became quicker and more frantic, while her cock somehow hardened some more and began to pump out her load.  
The first spurt took Hayden by surprise, the viscous liquid hit his stomach violently, taking his breath away. The little space left was quickly filled; behind him, he could feel the condom’s walls expanding to accommodate the impressive quantity of ejaculate coming out of the giant futanari. Blasted away by another spurt, Hayden tried to fight the current, desperately swimming through the thick, white goo, to reach the air bubble at the top, barely managing to do it in time before the next spurt forced him down again. He had little air left, he was exhausted and near fainting because the heat, frantic movements of the giantess, and the smell, but he was still alive, somehow.  
Kalyn, lost in her orgasm, kept furiously pumping her cock in and out of the brunette, milking every last bit of pleasure she could. After half a dozen spurts, her cock finally ran dry. The tall giantess took a moment to recover her breath, and extracted her dick from the girl’s pussy, admiring the fat glob of cum filling up the condom; there was enough semen to fill half a glass. Proud, she slowly took the condom off, and threw it to the side, rubbing her freed cock against the girl’s abdomen. “So, how is sex with a futanari?” She asked, but no answer came from the girl, still too lost on the high of her own second orgasm.

All of a sudden, Hayden felt gravity disappear. His little safe bubble imploded into a wave of white cum, filling his vision, embracing his body completely. Then, several long seconds later, the crash came. The thick liquid rippled as the shockwave traveled through the condom. Hayden, disoriented to the point of not knowing the up or down, swam around desperately, when finally his feet touched the hard floor beneath, which he used to propel himself upward, and reach his old, faithful air bubble. From the relatively unobstructed view up there, he could finally see that he was near the corner of a gigantic room, much bigger than Kalyn’s bedroom. In the distance, he could see movement, but not clearly enough to understand what was happening exactly, although he had a pretty clear idea.  
He looked to his left, towards the opening of the condom, from where cum was slowly pouring out, like white lava coming out of a rubber mountain. He took a deep breath and swam towards it. He soon realized he quickly misjudged his ability to swim through the semen effectively, and the sheer length of the condom. Each movement required so much effort for him, that he soon felt his lungs burning, and his arms failing to respond to his commands. Yet, he persevered, and finally, after what felt like an hour of constant fighting, he got out. Hayden let out a scream of joy, as he could finally breathe fresh air. He collapsed to the ground, letting his tired limbs rest after that titanic effort.   
After a few minutes, however, he discovered another problem: He was getting cold. Without the heat of his owner, or the warmth of her cum, and his clothes still dripping wet, he was quickly reaching unsafe temperatures. He looked behind him, at the mountain of warm cum, and sighed. He really had no other option at that point.

The girls were completely unaware of Hayden’s odyssey. Their orgy went on without interruption. In a brief lull in the action, Laura left the room for a moment, to get her gift. A few moments later she was back. “All right, you all know what’s in here right?” She said, showing off the box Kalyn sent her. “Now I wanted to keep these for myself, but this is too fun! And also I probably would not be able to go through all of them before my parents are back, so… yeah” she added, leaving the box at the center of the room. She then proceeded to open it and fish out a few tiny humans. She looked around, and seeing that she had the attention of everyone, she singled out one and theatrically brought him to her mouth; then she gently slid him in, and audibly swallowed. “Have fun” she proclaimed, giggling.  
With the others in hand, she reached Kalyn and Lucy, her brunette friend. “You never tried them, right?” She asked. The nerdy girl shook her head.  
“Well then, let’s make this one special” Laura said, winking at Kalyn.  
The athletic giantess, with an evil smirk, extended her hand, where Laura left a few of the tinies. She then got some of the her cum that dripped onto the girl’s torso on her fingers and brought them down, to her anus. “Wait, wait! What are you doing?” The brunette protested.  
“Relax, you’ll like it, believe me!” Intervened Laura, calming the smaller girl down. Then, the blonde dropped a couple of tinies on her nipples. “You know what to do” said, trying to imitate the tone Kalyn used with her toys. They immediately obeyed, and began worshiping Lucy’s nipples with religious fervor.   
The tingling sensation felt weird to the girl at first, but the gentle touch of the tinies quickly grew in intensity, as they found the right points where to apply pressure. It was unlike anything she ever felt before: different, subtle, yet powerful. She was a small girl, short, flat, outmatched by almost all of her friends, but to them she was a goddess, she was their whole world. High on that thought, she bit her lips, sand let out a deep moan, powerful enough to interrupt the work of the two faithful tinies, who hugged her nipple to avoid falling down.  
Kalyn, having witnessed that, began her own work. She started rubbing the muscles around Lucy’s asshole, relaxing them; then she slowly inserted her finger, using her own cum as lubricant. Slowly, she opened the way, while the girl enjoyed the new, weird feeling deep into her abdomen. When she was finally ready, Kalyn took a tiny and plunged him in her ass, pushing him as deep as she could with her finger. Lucy’s reaction was immediate, her ass contracted around the tiny intruder, sending deep waves of tingling pleasure to her brain. She could feel him! She could feel his tiny, desperate movements! And they felt incredible against the tender flesh of her ass.  
Kalyn did not wait long to insert a second tiny, and then a third. The crescendo of tiny movements was just indescribable, Lucy was losing her mind in the sea of little sparks of pleasure propagating through her flesh. She was already feeling the impending doom of another orgasm building.  
Kalyn quickly left for a moment, then came back with another condom. “And now, for my next trick!” She said, while putting it on. She then took her huge dick and went back into Lucy’s neglected pussy, eager to be used again.  
And just to top it all off, Laura took a couple more tinies into her mouth, and sealed her lips against Lucy’s own, trapping the tinies between their tongues. Lost in Laura’s kiss and Kalyn’s pounding, she almost did not feel Laura’s fingers making their way to her anus, and pushing inside, just to heighten her stimulation even more, pushing the tinies in there ever deeper into her.  
That was just too much for the poor girl. Her climax hit her like a brick wall, taking her breath away, as her body flooded her mind with wonderful sensations. Her fingers gripped the hardwood floor, finding nothing to grab, while her legs tensed up, fruitlessly trying to find a stable anchor point. But he friends kept going, unrelenting, and the tinies kept moving against her most sensitive parts, in desperate determination. And thus another orgasm came, wiping away the old one with the strength of a volcano. Her mind went blank, her thoughts blown away like clouds in the wind. There was only space for pure, perfect, pleasure.  
“I think she got enough” said Kalyn, admiring the blank expression of the girl under her, frozen in blissful agony.  
“Yeah, I agree” said Laura, “It’s better we stop, I don’t want to break her. It is her first time, after all. With a futa and with tinies.” She looked at her muscular friend. “Also this is my party, so it’s time you wreck this girl now!” she said, pointing a finger at herself.  
Kalyn, a bit taken aback, laughed. “All right, all right! Don’t worry, I’ve got enough left in me for the both of you, and then some.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t be too sure of that” replied Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m accompanying your friend home, Laura!” Kalyn shouted from the living room, but the blonde giantess was just barely awake. Her body was stiff and sore, her holes still half full of cum. She just did not have the energy to move.  
Kalyn entered the room. “You heard me?” She asked, before seeing her friend still in bed. The tall giantess smiled. “Oh, would you look at that. Where’s the bravado of yesterday, blondie?”  
Laura tried to throw her a pillow, but it proved to be way too heavy for her arm, and too complex a maneuver for her mushed brain, so she ended up just muttering some words. “Shut up, it’s your fault.”  
“I didn’t hear any complaints yesterday! All right, I’m bringing Lucy home. See you later at the mall?”  
“Okay” Laura managed to say.  
A few moments later, she heard the door open and close. And then silence.  
She remained in bed for another hour, drifting in and out of sleep. Then, finally, she gathered her strength and left the bed behind, to get to the shower. The hot water soothed her aching muscles, while the remnants of the night of fun and sex washed off of her. Out of the shower, she admired her reflection for a few seconds, winking at her beautiful figure. “Sexy as always, girl!”  
Still naked, she roughly dried her hair and went around her home to survey the damage. Surprisingly enough, the house was overall in good condition, considering the hours long orgy that the living room suffered, and the night long threesome her own room had to endure.   
In the middle of the living room, she found the box of tinies. She looked inside and, to her surprise, she found a couple of tinies still inside. “Hello cuties!” She said to the two tiny girls. Then she brought a finger to her lips, should she have some morning fun with those two? Her parents would come home tomorrow morning, so why not? She sighed. Why did her parents refuse to let her play with tinies?  
Laura looked at them again. Smiling, she took them out and got comfortable on the soft carpet. Her hand brought one of them down to her freshly cleaned pussy, leaving the tiny right against her folds, then she lifted the other up to her mouth. Ever since she gave Kalyn’s tiny a blowjob, she got curious to try with more. Making the little guys cum was more fun than she expected. Or maybe she just enjoyed oral sex that much.   
The panicking small woman tried to pry her fingers away, but she could do nothing against the blonde’s fingers. Laura extended her tongue and gave a long lick to the tiny, from her toes to her head, then she sucked her feet in and began licking and sucking on them.  
Slowly, she brought more of her body into her mouth, until she was waist deep in. Laura’s tongue began forcing its way through the tiny’s legs, which she hopelessly tried to close. Meanwhile, her fingers began working her folds, rubbing the tiny against her nether regions, careful not to push too hard, at least for the moment.  
A squeak of pleasure reached her ears. She was actually doing it! She redoubled her effort, skillfully using her tongue to get the tiny woman off. Her increasingly frenetic movements multiplied her own arousal, causing her other hand to push the other tiny into her womanhood.  
With the small girl inside her, she began pumping her fingers in and out of her quivering pussy. She increased her pace, getting to a steady, sustained rhythm. The pleasure spread quickly through her, driving her into sexual frenzy, forcing the small woman further into her pussy, where each and every tiny movement sent explosive sparks through her spine. A high pitched scream of blissful agony escaped the other tiny woman, still trapped between her lips. For a short instant, Laura could taste her juices on her tongue.   
Eager to taste more, she sucked her in completely, and moved her around her mouth. But her orgasm was building up, and fast. Her fingers moved desperately, as her groin begged for release, while the tiny life inside of her gave it all to please the blonde goddess.  
Enamored by the taste of the tiny, her throat took hold of her and sent her down the dark path to her stomach. The sensation of the small morsel traveling down her body was the straw that broke the camel’s back. As the tiny hit her stomach, she hit her climax. Moaning wildly, she plunged her other free hand into her eager pussy, feeling her inner walls pulsating against her fingers and the other tiny. Waves of pleasure lulled her senses, while her mind lost itself in a labyrinth of cloudy thoughts.  
Then, finally, it died down. Now satisfied, the blonde giantess stood up again, and sucked on her fingers, tasting her own juices with gusto.  
“Ahh, that’s the right way to start a day!” She said.  
With her sex satisfied, she looked around and began making a mental list of tasks. At some point, her eyes detected movement in the corner of the room, near some kind of object. An escaped tiny? She got closer, and immediately recognized Kalyn’s discarded condom, still full of the futanari’s semen. And just beside it, a tiny, a male tiny that looked strangely familiar.  
“Wait, aren’t you… Winner? Winner! It’s you, isn’t it!” She said, dropping down to the ground to get closer to the tiny man.

The big hazel eyes of the giantess appeared in front of him in what felt like an instant. The speed at which those living mountains could move always caught him off guard. With his heart beating like crazy and adrenaline filling his veins, Hayden fought to stay still and speak. “Y-yes, it is me.”  
“I can see you’re talking, but I can’t understand what you are saying, sorry” she said, pointing a finger at her ears. “What are you doing here?” She asked. “Well, I guess Kalyn lost you. She can be quite the airhead sometimes, especially if alcohol is involved, but don’t tell her I said that” she added, winking. “I can’t believe you are still alive, you’re lucky as hell, you know that, right?”  
Hayden knew that perfectly well. He brushed with death before, but yesterday was a full-contact dance with the grim reaper himself. He wanted to say something, but she would not hear him anyway.  
“Wait, you saw me masturbate just now, right?” She said, pouting her lips. “You pervert! How dare you!” She said, barely holding back her laughter. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, of course. Nothing you haven’t seen already yesterday evening anyway. Well, you’ve got a good look at me, now I’m curious. Am I sexy? We don’t have males, so I have no idea what you guys find attractive.”  
Hayden swallowed. Those girls were monsters that massacred people like him by the dozens just to get off, yet he could not deny that they were gorgeous, especially her, and her friend. He vigorously nodded.  
“Good to hear!” She said, with a radiant smile. “I guess I’ll take you back to your owner. Kalyn gets really jealous of her toys, you know? Let me dress up and we’ll go.”  
And with that, she stood up. Her rapid movements displaced untold tons of air around her, causing Hayden to face the wrath of a tornado. Then, with a few quick steps, the giant, naked girl left the room.  
He did not have to wait for long. The blonde came back, with a very cute green-blue summer dress, and sandals. “Here I am! Now, where should I put you?” She took a moment to think. “Well, if I was Kalyn, you’d be in my panties, but that must not be all that pleasant I imagine. I have somewhere else in mind, somewhere a lot more comfortable” she said.  
Without waiting for a reply, she picked Hayden up and carefully placed him in her bra, over the left boob. Her generous bust left little space in the bra, which actually made it a fairly safe seat, and indeed a very comfortable one.  
“I hope you like the girls. All right, let’s go.”

Laura made her way to the mall. The trip was a pleasant walk downtown, with a nice, bright sun in the sky warming her skin. There, she quickly spotted her taller friend, at the usual spot near the fountain. “Took you long enough” Kalyn commented.  
“Hush you. How’s Lucy?” Laura asked.  
“Fine, fine. Don’t worry. She’s tougher than she looks, that one. And kinkier too, she was already planning to get a box of tinies for herself” answered Kalyn.  
“All right. Let’s go.”  
The two girls entered the mall, and enjoyed their shopping greatly. Sure, Kalyn acted like her usual too cool for girly things self, but Laura knew that it was just a front. And she also knew how to push her buttons to bring out her feminine side.  
An hour into their trip, they found themselves at a shoe store, where Kalyn was trying a new pair of sneakers. “These are nice! I like the color. The sole is a bit elaborate, might be difficult to clean after tiny-fun-time” Kalyn commented.  
It was only in that moment that Laura remembered her little passenger. “Oh right, Kalyn! You lost winner at my home. I found him swimming in your condom this morning.”  
“Winner? Cond-Oh shit! I put him in my-I’m an idiot” she said, slapping her forehead. “Wait, he’s alive?”  
“He is” Laura said, with a smile. “I have him here” added, while she fished him out of her breasts.

After a sudden flood of light, Hayden found himself in the hands of the blonde giantess, with his owner staring at him, with an expression of surprise and amusement. “Well, winner, you surprise me once again. Had fun drowning in Laura’s tits?”  
“Ahah. All right, take him” she said, while handing him over.   
Hayden felt the surface of Laura’s hand tilting. He began rolling down, and, after a short drop, he found himself, face first, onto Kalyn’s hand. While Laura’s hands were soft and delicate, Kalyn’s hands were just a bit rougher, as expected for a gym rat like her. Her skin was also warmer too.  
“All right. You know what? Since you’re here, you can help me find the right pair of shoes.”  
“Uh, I thought you liked him” Laura said.  
“I don’t l-He’s fun, all right? That’s a rare trait in tinies. I’ll keep him around for a little while longer. That’s all, you sassy mouth.”  
“As you wish, your majesty” answered Laura, with a theatrical bow.  
Kalyn sighed. “I hate you.”  
Laura simply smiled, and sent her a kiss.  
Kalyn just ignored her and looked down at Hayden again, then winked and bent down, where she dropped him off into the sneaker. The soft inner surface of the shoe made the drop quite safe, physically; mentally it was still a fifteen feet drop that sent his heart into overdrive for a few seconds.  
“Here I come!” announced Kalyn. And indeed her gigantic socked foot appeared above him. Panicking, Hayden began running towards the tip. He lost his footing when Kalyn shook the sneaker to get her foot in. Shaken but not defeated, Hayden ran again, feeling the noise of fabric against fabric. He finally reached the end of the shoe, just a he felt the warmth of Kalyn’s skin on his back. There, he turned around, to stare at the black sock. Kalyn wiggled her toes, mocking him from merely inches of distance. He squished himself against the sneaker’s wall, while the smell of new shoe saturated his nose.

“Is he fine?” Asked Laura.  
“What? Yes, he is, it’s not the first time I do this” Kalyn answered. She took a couple of steps, to get a feel of the shoe, then, satisfied, bent down to remove it. Finally, she carefully tilted the shoe, and caught Hayden in her hand.  
“All right, winner. I imagine you enjoyed your trip in Laura’s knockers. Now you’ll try mine” she said, while she slipped him into her bra.

Kalyn’s boobs were a lot smaller than Laura’s, but they were still dozen if not hundred of times Hayden’s size, so there was more than enough cushioning to make them a rather comfortable seat. The only downside really was that Kalyn seemed to be naturally warmer than her shorter friend, but not not so much that it became an issue. Fortunately for him, the girls forgot of his existence for the rest of their shopping time.  
Several hours later, they got home. He surprised himself for feeling relieved. Was some sort of Stockholm syndrome starting to kick in? Or was it simply because Kalyn’s home was the only somewhat safe place he knew of since his kidnapping? He was not sure he wanted an answer.  
While he was busy thinking, Kalyn extracted him from his bra-transport, and left him on her desk, then proceeded to change her clothes to something more comfortable. Done that, she looked at him, then around the room, when she finally found the device she used before to speak to him.  
“All right, tiny. How was the party for you?” She asked, activating the electronic device.  
“Wet” Hayden said.  
Kalyn smiled, then giggled, and finally laughed. “All right, all right. Good answer. I guess it was a shitty thing for me to throw into my condom. In my defense, I was pretty drunk.” She looked down towards Hayden. “Ok, I’m sorry. We good?” She asked.  
“Y-Yes” the tiny man said, taken by surprise. Why did she apologize? And why was she smiling now?  
“I imagine it must have been a tough couple of days, uh?”  
“You c-could say that.”  
“Well, you’ve been a good boy, so I want to reward you. How about...” her voice trailed off, while she brought her hand behind Hayden, scooping him up. Then, she brought him up to her smirking lips.  
Her tongue sneaked out, and prodded the tiny’s body with slow, sensual movements. Hayden’s heart was beating fast, and he could feel sweat pouring down his forehead, but he could not deny Kalyn’s tongue felt pleasant. No, a lot more that just pleasant.  
Then Kalyn finally made contact with his dick. She pushed him closer to her mouth with her fingers, he was practically hugging her lips, then she began licking him again, and again. The huge muscle had the strength of hundreds of men, but its touch felt so gentle and purposeful. His cock quickly reached full mast.   
Hayden’s mind was a battlefield of conflicting emotions. All the memories of the girl’s cruelty fought against the simple fact that a stunning young girl was giving him a good time. Hell, it was better than good, a lot better than good. Was it indeed Stockholm syndrome? Was he actually enjoying the attention he got from that giantess?  
While the rational part of his brain raged on, his primal side took over. His cock throbbed, loading up his shot, closer and closer with each movement of the gargantuan tongue. Her hot breath washed over him, while her saliva dripped down his legs.  
He survived only because he made himself interesting to that girl. If he wanted to remain so, he could not afford to think of the morality of the situation, he had to make her happy. And that meant enjoying himself if that is what she wanted. Just as he reached this decision, his cock twitched, his groin aching for release. It definitely would not be hard to enjoy her attention.  
Another lick, another throb, then finally the first spurt, as his climax hit him, flooding his body. His cock pumped out is load, feeling like his own soul and life energy was living his body together with the white liquid. In his newfound determination, the release made him feel alive, more alive than he ever felt.  
Feeling him twitch in pleasure, the giantess distanced Hayden from her lips and explored her mouth, trying to taste his ejaculate. “Mmmm, Laura was right, it’s really difficult to taste you. Shame. Oh well, was it good for you?”  
Hayden, spent, could only raise his thumb.  
“Well, of course it was. I do know a thing or two about cocks, after all” she said, laughing. “All right, I’ll let you rest now, winner. See you tomorrow!” Then added, leaving him in front of his habitat.   
Hayden went inside, and threw himself in the little bath, finally able to wash away two days worth of sweat, cum, saliva, and who knows what else. The water was a little cold for his taste, but he could not complain.   
Letting his tired body relax in the water, Hayden mentally reviewed his situation. The still sane part of him tried, repeatedly, to find a way to escape the destiny that has befallen him, but a much bigger part of him could not think of anything else than his owner. Hayden shook his head, unwilling to ruminate on the matter further. He had to rest now, he had to be ready for all the crazy the next day would throw at him.


End file.
